Feeling Good
by Liebchen-chan
Summary: .Kinkmeme Fill. Takes place after the Anschluss. Austria never thought that Germany and Prussia would be able to look at him like they wanted to devour him. .Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**

This fanfiction contains scenes suited an adult audience. If you are not of age, please be warned that this fiction contains sexual themes.

Also, double penetration. If that is not your kink, feel free to go back and look through the rest of the archiv until you find something suitable for your tastes. I'm sure it's out there. :3

On one last note, this is unbeta'd. I hope you'll still enjoy it.

**Feeling Good**

They were going to devour him. They were already tearing him up and apart with their heated glances, the fleeting touches. Yes, they were going to eat him up and make him part of them.

But Austria didn't really mind. He wanted them to touch him, ensnarl him in their little lies. The false sense of security he had longed for. He was a man that lived with alliances and marriages, siding with who he thought would win. And in this case, it was Germany and Prussia. Hungary and Italy had both wanted to talk Germany out of it, he knew. But all nations had to listen to what their bosses said and Germany was no exception. Once a loyal dog, always a loyal dog.

So now he sat with the two brothers, enjoying a quiet dinner. Austria had been the one to cook since he abhorred the food Prussia cooked and while he did enjoy Germany's meals, the other man had been too busy to make dinner himself. In the end, the Austrian had been the one to pick up the apron, grabbing whatever he needed as he searched the cabinets. He had tried to make Prussia leave the kitchen but the other had just grinned cheekily and said something along the lines of "My awesomeness will make this food even better." By the time Germany returned, the kitchen was a mess and Prussia and Austria had taken a shower. But at least dinner had been ready. So while Prussia set the table, Germany cleaned the kitchen. And Austria? He watched them both.

And up until now, dinner had been a pleasant and enjoyable affair. Germany had complimented Austria on the food while Prussia just shoveled it into his mouth. Which meant that he liked it as well. Somewhere inside Austria, a tiny little voice said: "See? They do appreciate you. You're needed." So Austria smiled quietly to himself and continued to eat.

Until Prussia had thrown his fork down, glowering at his brother. "West, how long do will we have to keep waiting? He's been here long enough and you haven't claimed him like _that_ yet! You promised me that I could join!" Prussia sounded like an impatient little child, Austria decided but then turned to face Germany, quirking an eyebrow. "Like _what?_" Germany swallowed nervously and coughed. "You see, Roderich… Prussia told me about how you… claim someone. Or at least how it used to be done." What was he-? Oh. Austria blushed but turned to face a grinning Prussia. "You told him about _those_ times? Prussia, that was ages ago and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't fill his head with such nonsense." "Hey hey, West liked the idea! He's secretly- mmmph!!" A gloved hand had covered the Prussians mouth. The owner of said hand glances nervously at the Austrian member of their household. "I told him that it would take time and that you might not want him to join since I know that you and he don't get along and-" Germany was starting to babble. Honestly, that man spent way too much time with Feliciano, the endlessly babbling ray of pasta eating sunshine.

"Stop."

Germany stopped upon hearing that single word and gave the bespectacled nation a shy look. Prussia ceased his struggled as well and glanced at the blushing Roderich.

"…I'm not sure what Prussia really told you. And I don't think you're technically old enough for that yet."

Germany opened his mouth to protest and even his brother looked angry, already opening his mouth to complain but Austria raised a hand, efficiently silencing them both.

"But if you are sure…" Austria trailed off, playing with the hem of his sleeves under the table. "I'm willing to… indulge you."

For a long time, silence reigned in the room. Until Prussia started to crackle, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm calling dibs on your ass, Specs. It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy you." Austria scowled. "Prussia, Germany is the one that I joined, not you. If anything, he should be the one to-"

"I read…" Germany cleared his throat while the other nations ceased their banter and turned to face the younger male. "I read that it's possible for someone to get claimed by two. At the same time."

"West, are you implying that-?" Prussia trailed off, apparently mulling his brother's words over. Then his face split into a wide grin. "I think I'm going to enjoy that, hearing the sissy moan and mewl as we both take him…"

Austria suddenly wondered what he had gotten himself into. But before he could take his words back, Prussia had sprung into action, leaping over the table and cashing his lips against those of the Austrian.

Behind him, Germany made a choked noise as he watched his brother devour Austria's mouth. The way Austria's cheeks flushed and how his hands came up to tug at Prussia's shirt to pull him away but only ended up tugging him closer… And how his brother, his beloved brother ran his hands through Austria's hair, tugging here and there, eliciting a sweet moan from the brunet nation... Ludwig could see just how much Austria wanted them. Wanted them to devour him. Claim him.

Germany could feel his pants grow tighter and was suddenly glad that he had stored some lotion in his bedside table. They were going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

As nice as it was to watch his brother mess up Roderich's neat hair and getting him flustered, Germany finally wanted to touch the desired nation as well. He had been waiting for weeks (Or maybe longer?) for this, this one moment. And he wasn't going to let it pass by just like that. So Ludwig tugged at Gilbert's collar, shooting his brother a stern look. Of course, Prussia only have him a devious little grin but he moved to the side, unbuttoning Austria's shirt, nipping at the pale skin while Germany leaned over to capture Roderich's lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, none of the tongue and spite Prussia had used and Austria visibly relaxed.

_Maybe,_ he thought, _Maybe I would be able to talk Ludwig and Gilbert out of their idea once their thoughts are elsewhere._ But then the tiny little voice made itself known again by bursting into giggles. Austria throttled the voice in the back of his head before focusing on the kiss again, hands resting on Ludwig's cheeks. And it could have stayed this calm and nice if Prussia hadn't decided to pinch one of Austria's, making the brunet nation moan and press himself closer against Germany, efficiently trapping Prussia's hand between their bodies. While the white haired nation cursed, Germany broke the kiss and laughed, apparently amused by his brother's misfortune. Roderich shot Gilbert a smug look but it soon disappeared when he saw the gleam in the Prussian's eyes.

Swallowing, Roderich tried to scramble away but Ludwig firmly held onto his hips so he could do nothing but stare as Prussia walked closer, looking like he would going to pounce his prey in less than a second. But he seemed to have changed his mind halfway through, leaning closer to his brother to whisper something into his ear.

Ludwig's eyes widened at whatever lies Gilbert was feeding him. But once they were done whispering and shooting each other meaningful glances, the brothers turned to the Austrian, who suddenly felt like a sheep facing two very, very hungry wolves. All Roderich could do was yelp and cling to the German as Ludwig scooped him up into his arms, Gilbert dragging down the cloth covering the table. Plates want clattering, forks and knifes got stuck in the floor. Germany would throw a fit once this was over but the man deserved it for even thinking that Austria would be handle the two brothers at the same time.

But his thoughts were scattered when he was placed on the table and suddenly, hands were all over him, caressing him, touching, pinching. Exploring. Memorizing. Making Austria gasp and groan, not even protesting when his pants were removed by a pair of very nimble hands. Everything as hazy, he couldn't even form any protests, his head was filled other things. Roderich wanted to ask them for more but all that came out was a pleading mewl. Lips were nibbling gently at his thighs while another mouth was teasing his nipples, moving lower and lower until they met the ones on his thigh for a heated kiss. And all Austria could do was stare. The sight was erotic, forbidden. Two brothers of the same blood kissing each other so passionately but somehow, Roderich couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted to touch them and sat up to reach them but he was simply pressed down again.

_No touching allowed. Yet,_ their smirks said.

And then the lips were teasing his erection, licking and sucking, causing such delicious friction. Austria threw his head back and scratched at the table as pleasure flooded him making him moan and whine softly. When had he lost his dignity? Probably around the time he had agreed to do this. Or maybe when Prussia had jumped him. Or long before that? It didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was the lips on his body, the hands pinching his nipples and quivering stomach.

_Prussia is whispering with his brother again_, Austria dully realized through the haze of lust. And then he couldn't bite back the scream when Germany took him into his mouth, Prussia giving his brother instructions. Like he had done so long ago.

"Good. Yes, like that, West. Only take as much as you can handle. …Gut gemacht. Now, move your head up and down… Gentle, now. Use some tongue, he likes that." Prussia's eyes wandered up the brunet's body, giving the other nation a cheeky grin before placing a kiss on Ludwig's neck. "See?"

Ludwig glanced up and found that Austria was squeezing his eyes shut, hanging onto every ounce of self-control so he wouldn't start thrusting into that hot mouth. Then his eyes slid open and Austria returned the stare, eyes filled with nothing but pleasure and lust.

_I made him lose control like that,_ Germany thought, the lust filling his body slowing down his thoughts. _I have this kind of power over him now._

A soft laugh make Germany glance to the left where his brother was leaning back to enjoy the view. "You two are so hot right now. We need to set up a mirror in your bedroom, West. So you two can watch too."

Ludwig wanted to agree but apparently, Roderich's self-control had left him and he slowly started to thrust up and Germany had to concentrate to not coke on the other man's cock.

Gilbert just watched. Ludwig and Roderich looked so delicious right now. Flushed and panting and wanting. Roderich with his glasses askew and Ludwig with his messy hair. Yes, it felt like he had just won a war and it was Christmas and his birthday at the same time. He wanted nothing more than to ravish both of them.

Something caught Gilbert's attention and he stopped his musings. The way Roderich's hand clenched and unclenched… Yes, he was close. So Prussia gently tugged his brother back, licking a trail of spit and precum away from his mouth. "Watch."

And despite his confusion and slight irritation, Germany obeyed and watched as Prussia reached to take the Austrian's weeping erection into his hand, giving it a few more stroked until the man's back arced off the table and he came with a keening noise, white ribbons of come covering his stomach and the Prussian's hand.

"Now this," Prussia said and watched smugly as Austria tried to come down from his high, "This is what I would call delicious. Don't you agree, Bruder?"

Ludwig could only stare, swallowing dryly before he nodded once.

"I could eat him right up…" The whispered words were almost drowned out by the noises Roderich made but Gilbert heard him anyway.

"Don't worry. We will."

Roderich had finally caught his breath again but the air got stuck in his throat when he saw two pairs of eyes staring at him. Red and blue. Filled with nothing but raw, undeniable _want._

"It'll be a feast."

It wasn't over. Not until the brothers would have gotten what they wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're not doing this on the dining table."

Whatever the brothers had expected Austria to say, it certainly wasn't this. Protests, sure. Maybe even an escape attempt, alright. But this? So the brother gaped for a bit before Austria rolled his eyes and got up on unsteady feet, picking up a clean serviette to clean his stomach.

"Stop giving me that look, please. It's not very enjoyable."

Prussia continued to gape while Germany shut his mouth, watching Austria move around, busying himself with cleaning the mess. The brunet was about to walk off into the kitchen when Germany grabbed him and hoisted him up, carrying him off to the stairs.

"Ludwig! What are you doing, put me down this instant!" Austria's face was red again as the blond man just ignored him and continued his way up the stairs. Prussia laughed when he saw the floored expression on Austria's face and followed them, licking his hands clean.

When they arrived at Germany's room, Austria was dumped on the bed, making the nation splutter. Prussia leered at the man and nudged Germany's side. "I like it when he's so flushed. Don't see him like that often, huh?"

Germany licked his lips and nodded. It was indeed rare to see Austria this flustered. Sure, the other male blushed often when he was angry but never like this. Never this color, never this tempting. Alluring. "Brother, we should-"

"I know."

Prussia pounced, jumping onto the bed, licking and kissing at Austria's lips, swallowing the protests Roderich had been sprouting. Germany sat down on the side, shrugging off his shirt before opening his pants, pulling out his erection to give it a couple of slow strokes. Once Prussia had pulled back and glances behind him, he'd smirked and tugged at Austria's ahoge until the man was sitting up, forced to look at German's cock.

Prussia couldn't help the snickered that escaped him when he saw Austria's swollen and red lips and the way the Austrian was staring at his brother with such hunger in his eyes. "West, I think Austria is willing to help you with your… problem. Isn't that right, specs? You're such a slut sometimes. You spread your legs so easily when someone is just begging long enough. Or when you lose." Prussia nipped at Austria's ear before pushing at Roderich's head, making him lower his upper body so his face was hovering above Ludwig's cock. "You've pleased quite a few people with that mouth already. Why not West?"

Ludwig could see now that Roderich's cheeks weren't only red out of lust or embarrassment but also out of anger. He was a proud man and didn't like to be insulted like this. So Germany shot his brother a warning look, threading his fingers through Austria's dark hair.

"Don't listen to him, Roderich. Brother is just being a jerk."

Austria wanted to laugh. Of course he knew that but he couldn't help it, he got angry easily and was easy to get riled up. He was a simple man after all. But he appreciated Germany's attempted, clumsy comfort. It was nice to know that he would have help with keeping Prussia in check.

But the man in question decided that he was getting impatient, whining softly. "Weeest, Specs! Could you two possibly get and slower?!"

Germany and Austria shared a short, private look before the bespectacled man lowered his head and licked at the tip of Germany's erection, making the blond suck in the air through his mouth sharply. Ludwig hadn't felt a tongue on that part of his body for a while now and he couldn't help but want more. So, in a sudden burst of eagerness, he pushed Roderich's head down, making the other male swallow his cock completely.

Austria was struggling, whining softly as he tried to adjust to this new situation as quickly as he could.

"Aw, Roderich." Prussia leaned forward, nudging Germany's legs further apart. "I know he's pretty big. No need to cry, you've handled my five meters before!" Roderich glared at him as much as this position allowed him to, quietly contemplating if he should mention that Prussia's dick was, in fact, _not five meters long!_ But then Germany was moving his hips and Austria had to focus again so he wouldn't choke.

It was a slow rhythm, Germany moving his hips occasionally while Roderich sucked and licked. Prussia was watching them, leaning back against the headboard, resting his arms on pillows. He looked like a man that owned the world, smirks feral and eyes dark with pleasure and lust.

Ludwig's cheeks were growing redder steadily, now resting both hands on Austria's hand to guide the other as he increased his thrusts, enjoying the feeling of the wet warmth surrounding him like this a little bit too much. But he couldn't help it, the friction was causing sparks to wander through him, touching sensitive nerves whenever Austria flicked his tongue over the head of the German's erection or when he hummed a little under his breath, the vibrations spreading through Ludwig's body.

He wouldn't be able to last for much longer, having been this hard for a while now. So when Austria looked up, hair mussed and eyes dark from the pleasure, cherry red lips working on Ludwig's cock… The man couldn't help but buck his lips, biting down on his bottom lip.

And then Prussia was there, arms wrapped around his brother's shoulders, biting down on Germany's earlobe. Roderich and Gilbert shared a long look before the Austrian focused on Ludwig again. Gaze never wavering; Roderich sat up a bit, licking at the tip of Ludwig's erection before wrapping his lips around the head and suckling softly.

Ludwig threw his head back and howled, clawing desperately at Roderich's hair as he started thrusting harshly. Abandoning his self-control, Germany pounded away and Prussia had to bite his earlobe again, trying to remind him at Roderich wouldn't be able to handle such a pace with his mouth.

But frankly, the man was holding up rather well, trying not to gag around Germany as the man kept moving. Austria himself wasn't even moving his head anymore, Germany was the one that pressed his head down and tugged it up so he could properly fuck it.

It didn't take long for Germany to come, bucking his hips wildly as he did so. When he realized how uncontrolled and harsh he's by acting, he let go of Roderich's head and scooted away as the Austrian coughed and covered his mouth with a hand. _His throat must be really raw and sore,_ Ludwig realized dizzily so once Austria had calmed down, he pulled the man close to give him a tender kiss, trying to say 'Sorry' and 'Thank you' at the same time.

Someone cleared his throat.

Ludwig and Roderich broke apart to look at Gilbert, who was pointing to a very obvious tent in his pants.

"Sooo… What do you plan on doing about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Austria wasn't one for violence. He preferred art over war, loved the sound of music made of the piano instead of screams. But right now, he was very tempted to hit Prussia for being his obnoxious usual self. Really, one would think that you would grow used to the constant bragging and demands after hundreds and hundreds of years.

Apparently, one didn't. The Austrians temper flared at the uncouth demand, turning to give Ludwig a short look of quiet fury. Germany simply raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between his brother and Roderich before he nodded. "Of course. Don't worry, I'll help you out."

"You have my thanks."

"Hello? Prussia to West and Specs! Can you just focus your attention and never ending adoration on my awesome self now? I'd apprecia-…" Prussia didn't even get to finish his sentence. Austria had already jumped him, pressing his mouth harshly against that of the Prussia, simply to shut him up. Germany shrugged off the rest of his clothes in the meantime, folding them neatly before placing them on the floor next to the bed before joining the Austrian at Prussia's side. Ludwig waited until Roderich had broken the kiss and then tugged Gilbert's shirt up until it was almost gone. Almost. The shirt was resting around his wrists, limiting Prussia's movements a bit. He was about to take the shirt off himself but Germany grabbed his brother's wrists and held them in a firm grasp.

"West, what are you doing?!" Prussia was whining, squirming around while Austria busied himself with Prussia's pants, tugging at the waistband with his teeth until the pants were pooling around Gilbert's ankles. Austria and Germany shared another look while Prussia started crackling.

"Finally accepting that you two belong to me? Yeah, thought so! Now, show me how much you like my perfect body! I'm sure that you appreciate my beauty~" Germany watched his brother ramble on and on for a while. He had never really thought about it but Prussia's lips looked kind of tasty. Like he just wanted to nibble at them, bite until he tasted copper. And Ludwig knew it was silly but he couldn't help but wonder if they would taste like those red apples he liked.

So he bent down in mid-rant and cut Prussia off by firmly pressing his lips against his brother's, nibbling and licking, biting down on that alluring little bottom lip at Gilbert always stuck out so temptingly when he was pouting…

Prussia gasped and moaned at the sudden attack on his mouth but the noise was swallowed easily by Germany's mouth, the man using his chance to invade Gilbert's mouth with his tongue. Their tongues met, fighting for dominance. Neither wanted to give in, both wanted to win.

It was then that Austria decided to extract his revenge, nuzzling Prussia's erection though his underwear, rubbing his cheek against the swollen cock, eliciting groan and a whimper from the other male. Germany promptly took advantage of Gilbert's moment of weakness and slid behind his brother, nipping at the tender skin of his neck.

Prussia didn't know if he should thrust forward or lean back so he simply didn't move at all and let the other two do the work, his hitched breathing didn't stop him from smiling like an idiot though. Things were going just as planned with the way the two other nations were pleasuring him…

Especially now that Austria was removing Prussia's underwear, dropping it off to side, giving Prussia short once-over. The man had not lost any of his attractiveness, pale skin still looking as abnormal as it always had been, smooth muscles everywhere. Just like scars. Austria remembered a few, he had been the one to inflict those wounds on Prussia. He bent over to lick and kiss at a long scar on Prussia's leg, brushing his fingertips over Prussia's thighs, gently petting the skin.

In the meantime, Ludwig was working on his brother's neck and throat, fingers roaming over the pale skin, pinching and stroking over hard muscles, stopping on their way up to pinch the small nubs, making Prussia growl and arc his back into the touch. "West… Specs…"

Roderich sat back up and pressed his lips against Germany's, a small, smug smirk tugging at his lips as he heard Gilbert's impatient whine. "Damn it! Pay attention to me!"

Ludwig finally broke the kiss with an audible 'pop', licking his lips. "Don't be impatient, brother." But he finally opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle, opening it while Austria nuzzled Prussia's cheek, placing a small kiss on his temple.

"Ew Specs, stop it with the sissy kisses on the temple. Those are for girls."

Roderich simply rolled his eyes and kissed Prussia in the lips, silencing him once more. Hands usually covered by gloves moved on to Prussia's erection, rubbing over the deep red skin, teasing the tip by pressing a thumb against the small slit, making Prussia growl and bite down on Austria's bottom lip. It just wasn't enough for him, just fingers ghosting over his skin made him squirm. He needed a firmer touch, something to hold on to.

His wish was granted by Germany pressing two fingers covered in lube against Gilbert's entrance, making the Prussian go wide-eyed. "Hey hey, West! What do you think you're doing?!" Germany just didn't answer and bit down lightly on his brother's shoulder, shoving the two fingers inside without stopping once.

Austria pursed his lips and looked at Ludwig who simply shook his head.

"He likes it rough like this."

And while Prussia was cursing both of them, Germany and Austria shared another kiss until Prussia's flailing forced them apart. The man was demanding their attention again after getting used to the fingers, moving his hips a bit to make the fingers brush over that small bundle of nerves. "Sissy, don't just sit there and watch. Do someth-…!"

Gilbert's moans started to fill the air when Austria wrapped his fingers around Prussia's erect shaft, moving them at a fast and hard pace. Gilbert liked it hard and fast? He would get hard and fast. So while Austria pumped Prussia's erection, Germany moved his fingers inside his brother, mercilessly teasing the spot over and over again.

Soon, Prussia was moaning and clutching the sheets, occasionally letting out a scream that was muffled by Austria's mouth. After a few minutes of the push and pull, the back and forth, Prussia had enough. He slapped Roderich's hands away, pressing his own rock hard cock against that of the Austrian, moving, rubbing against it. Austria shuddered and rested his forehead on Prussia's shoulder, wrapping a hand around their erections, fingers entwined with Prussia's as soon as the other nation raised a hand to help Roderich.

Prussia hadn't expected to come soon. He was proud of the stamina he possessed but it simply wasn't enough to last him for much longer, the fingers teasing him mercilessly from the front and from the back making him pant and whimper. Now Gilbert was the one resting his forehead on Austria's shoulder, moving his hips shamelessly as he ordered them to move faster, _faster,_ **faster!**

His orgasm was nearly noiseless. He simply shuddered and whimpered softly, leaning back against his brother to catch his breath. Germany gave his brother a short kiss while Austria leaned down to lick up the mess, studying the two brothers behind crooked glasses.

They seemed exhausted. Ready for a nap. Surely, they wouldn't be up for anything else. And Austria appreciated that, he still wasn't sure if he ever would be able to handle two at the same time. He left the two brothers to their own devices for now, lying down and closing his eyes. Surely, he was safe.

He shouldn't have let his guard down because suddenly, he was flipped onto his stomach and a finger was prodding at his entrance. He turned his head to protest, to tell them not to be ridiculous but the words got stuck in his throat.

He had been wrong. They were going to devour him, eat him right up. He must have looked so delicious to them right now. They were starving. And they were hungry, so hungry for _him._

They were going to eat him now. There was nothing he could do about it. Nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Fingers were shoved into his mouth and Austria could taste himself on them. _Prussia,_ he thought and stared at the smug man. _So Germany must be…_ Austria turned his head some more. Yes, Germany was the one preparing him, an open bottle of lube lying next to him. Austria moaned weakly and nuzzled the palm of Prussia's hand. He hadn't even noticed Gilbert taking off the shirt that had trapped him before. It must have happened when Roderich was trying to rest.

"You didn't really think we'd forget about this, did you?" Germany's voice was calm and controlled but his breathing was uneven as he watched the brunet nation squirm, a finger inside him. Ludwig could hardly wait to sink into the tight heat of Austria's body and if the other would keep squirming like this… Germany moaned breathlessly as he imagined Austria lying beneath him, fingernails digging into his shoulder and his sweet voice crying out for _more, Ludwig, please more!_ as Germany filled him again and again and-

"West. Remember, sharing is caring!"

Gilbert had seen the way his brother way eyeing Roderich and he knew what his brother had been thinking about. He had been thinking about the same thing after all. But no, he would hold back for now. Austria was part of Germany now. Not Prussia. So Gilbert was patient, enjoying the noises Roderich made, muffled by the albino's fingers. The nation snickered and removed his fingers. Austria looked like he wanted to say something.

"P-please… ah…"

Yes, Prussia had missed that voice begging for more. He hadn't heard it too often. And Ludwig seemed captivated by it. Of course, Gilbert realized, his brother hadn't seen the usually composed Austria like this before.

Playing the piano, yes. Scolding him for attempting to throw his clothes away when there was only a little hole in them? Yes. But not like this, begging like this. Begging for Germany to fill him, own him.

"See? I told you that begging comes as an instinct to him. He likes this." Prussia moved to kneel beside his brother, watching as Ludwig's finger was swallowed again and again by Roderich's willing body.

"Don't worry about hurting him. He likes a little bit of pain…" Prussia bit down on hard Austria's shoulder, drawing blood making the man quiver and moan. Gilbert crackled and licked at the wound, enjoying the taste of blood. "You'll learn soon enough what he likes and doesn't like, West. You have an awesome teacher and a very willing sissy."

"Be quiet!" Roderich was glaring at the red-eyed nation, a soft scowl on his face. "I am not willing to be on the bottom all the time and before you say anything else, I do not act like a woman. Not am I one, as you should be well aware."

Germany couldn't help but roll his eyes as Prussia and Austria started to bicker and decided to shut the brunet up by inserting another finger, pressing the two digits against Austria's prostrate, making the man shudder and clench his fingers into fists. Prussia laughed and taunted Roderich but a glare from his brother made him shut up and sulk instead.

"Roderich, we need to change your position… I can't move my fingers like this."

Austria merely mewled, too caught up in his pleasure to really comprehend what Ludwig just told him. Gilbert snorted softly and pressed Austria's face down onto the mattress, tugging at his hips to raise them into the air. "Better, West?"

Germany shot his brother a grateful look and moved his fingers at a steady, slow pace. He didn't want to make Austria come yet; he only wanted to stretch him for the things that were to come.

Two fingers weren't enough to prepare Austria for the double penetration so once the man had loosened up and relaxed a bit, Germany shoved in another finger, making Austria tense up again.

"Slow down. I w-won't be able to handle this pace so easily…" He turned his head and gave the brothers a pleading look.

He looked so eatable, with his glazed over eyes and red, swollen lips. His hair was so messy and the glasses were giving all of it a very nice touch. He looked so shameless, sprawled out like that with his butt in the air, greedily swallowing what they were giving him.

He was only tempting them harder. Germany and Prussia both wanted to plunge right into him, fill him and make him theirs. Prussia licked his lips while Germany swallowed drily, suddenly feeling like it was too hot in this room. Germany wordlessly handed his brother the bottle with lube and the smaller male covered his fingers with it, shoving two of them in to join Germany's.

Austria threw his head back and sobbed. "Stop! Stop it! You're going too fast…" He could only moan afterwards, shifting his body so he could meet the thrusts and the fingers that were teasing him, spreading him open for them.

"You're begging us to stop and here you are, just taking our fingers inside like they belong there. You don't really mind, do you?" It was Germany who had asked this, Germany who was usually so shy about this. Prussia was crackling again, nudging his brother's side. "Didn't know you were into such things."

Roderich couldn't even answer; he just shuddered and shook his head, pushing back against the fingers. There were more pushing inside, making the Austrian sob and trash a bit but a sharp swat at his back made him stop. "Don't worry sissy, we'll be done here soon." Like that was really comforting but Austria appreciated the gesture. He had found out long ago that Prussia was just awkward when it came to words.

Finally they pulled their fingers back out, making Austria collapse on the bed. The brothers were sharing glances again, hushed German words were whispered and finally, Ludwig fell down against the covers, Prussia grinning like an idiot as he watched him. "Trust me, West. It's going to be awesome."

Gilbert picked Austria up, half dragging and half carrying him over to Germany. He let Roderich lean against him, spreading the man's legs and lifting him up. "Ready, Roderich?" Austria nodded and turned his head to press his lips against Prussia's forehead. Prussia merely chuckled and lowered Austria on Ludwig's strained erection.

The brunet shuddered and squirmed a bit, closing his eyes. But he didn't make a move to pull away, to run away from all this. And once he was seated, Austria opened his eyes again and looked down at Ludwig, who was hanging onto every ounce of self-control so he wouldn't just start thrusting up.

"West, make him move back up."

Roderich knew what this meant. Prussia was going to join his brother.  
And before he knew it, something else was pushing inside him, making him tense and clench, closing himself to the new intrusion. "S-specs… Don't tense, you're only making it worse." Gentle hands were stroking at his chest and Austria looked down to Ludwig again, who wore a worried, gentle expression. "It's okay, we've got you."

The muttered words and gentle petting made Roderich relax after a while so Gilbert was fully sheathed after a bit more pushing and pulling. Harsh breathing filled the air and no one was moving for a while.

Austria had never filled this filled before. He had had his own share of male lovers but nothing had been like this. Neither Germany nor Prussia were small and Austria was surprised when they both fit snugly. The fingers had been good for something after all.

A groan filled the air.

"Damn it Specs, move."

Roderich didn't need to hear anything else; he carefully started to move his hips, clenching and unclenching around the brothers. Prussia's hands found his hips while Germany's fingers were wrapped around Austria's arms, helping him move.

And he needed the support because soon, he wasn't able to move at all anymore. With every thrust, pleasure seared through his body, making him mewl and whimper and arc his back. "Ahn… Ludwig… Gilbert…"

Ludwig was groaning and snapping his hips up as fast as he could, moving inside Austria, against his brother, causing delicious friction to spread through their bodies, making them tingle pleasantly.

The constant movement, the way their bodies were already sensitive from their previous activities sent them soon over the edge.

Austria came first, screaming and keening the names of his two lovers, clenching tightly around them. Germany groaned and bucked his hips, filling the other nation with his seed which sent Prussia over the edge, the albino nation biting down on Austria's shoulder, drawing blood once more. Austria fell down on top of Germany and Prussia soon followed, making the blond nation groan and protest. But they stayed like this a little bit longer, Ludwig patting Austria's back and sharing kisses with his brother over the brunet's shoulder.

Finally, Prussia rolled off of Austria and complained loudly about how everything could have been much more awesome but he was silenced by the two glares sent his way. Neither Ludwig nor Roderich were willing to listen to his complaints right now. Gilbert huffed and snuggled up next to his brother, a pout clearly evident on his face. Roderich slapped Prussia's shoulder and glowered at him but he felt so drowsy so he closed his eyes. Only for a few seconds, he told himself. Just for a few seconds and then I'll go and get up to clean the mess…

His body felt sore and heavy. Okay, maybe a bit more than a few seconds. Maybe a couple of minutes and then he would-

Roderich fell asleep, held tightly by Ludwig and one hand intertwined with Gilbert's.

Thaaat's it. I hope you enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it a lot, back when I filled it at the Kink Meme. :3 Also, if anyone read it there, I mentioned an Omake. No, I haven't forgotten about it, I'm working on it, actually. I should have in up in a little while too~ So please enjoy it as well, when I post it on here.


End file.
